Eggs & Books
by k-a-dg
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written in 2013. Paragraphs by Belle written by Tumblr user bellebusiness. The characters of Belle & Ariel are completely owned by the Walt Disney Company.


Ariel ran up from the water, grabbing her towel quickly. She had only meant to go for a quick dip, but instead of a few minutes, she had been in the water for only an hour. Usually she didn't rush if she was late, but today was different. Carlotta wanted to make a special new recipe for dinner this evening and was in need of eggs. However, this morning she seemed so busy with other chores, so Ariel had offered to go get them for her. Surprisingly, Carlotta had allowed her to, for pretty much the first time ever.

But now the princess was late. Carlotta would be expecting the eggs any minute, and Ariel didn't want to let her down. Her hair dripping wet, Ariel raced through the town, not even caring that she wasn't being "princess-like." She may be in a bathing suit and running around soaking wet with a towel, but she wouldn't let Carlotta down.

She heard gasps and whispers from the townspeople as she sped by, and she awkwardly chuckled as she went by them. She hadn't even noticed someone kneeling down on the ground in front of her.

She was so clumsy, she had just gotten out of her carriage and dropped the books she had come to this kingdom to return. It had been so long since her last visit to one of her favorite libraries. She hoped they had something new that she could borrow!

As she bent down to pick up her books, she heard a gasp and looked up to see a young woman in a rush, and running right at Belle. Before she knew it, the red haired woman ran right into her and the two were both on the ground, still stunned.

Belle looked to see if the woman was alright and noticed that she was barely dressed. "Are you alright?" Belle asked, disregarding her attire.

"Oh no," Ariel groaned as she hit the ground, however thankful her towel was still over her. She nervously looked up to see a few townspeople looking at her, who thankfully turned away before they could make eye contact. Turning her attention back to the woman she had tripped over, the redhead began picking up the books the woman had dropped.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized sincerely as she handed the books to her. "I was just in such a rush… Are you alright?"

Belle brushed the hair from her face and smiled as she took the books and cradled them in her arms. "Oh no worries about me, just a simple accident, how are you?" she asked as she helped the woman up. Belle straightened and brushed the dust off of her dress.

"Why are you in such a hurry, if you don't mind my asking?" Belle wondered. "I'm sure my driver wouldn't mind taking you to your destination if you would like?"

"Well," Ariel said as she exhaled, pulling her hair back. "I'm supposed to pick up some eggs for my maid, but I was out in the ocean for too long and I forgot and I don't want to disappoint her and-" She paused, taking a deep breath, then looked up at the woman.

"Oh, would you mind? That would be great, actually. It would definitely spare me some time," she said gratefully.

Belle set the books on the seat of the carriage as she listened to the the red haired woman explain her dilemma. "Oh it wont be any trouble at all, i'd be glad to help! Now, since we are not from around here you may have to give my driver some guidance." Belle remarked.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Princess Belle" She curtsied "Who might you be?" she ask politely.

"Oh! Princess Belle?" Ariel asked, hiding her surprise. She hadn't expected this woman to be a princess. "Well, I'm Princess Ariel," she replied with a smile. She usually didn't introduce herself as "Princess," but since Belle did, she thought she ought to as well.

"What kingdom are you from?" she asked as she stepped up into the carriage.

"Yes well, I admit that I don't exactly look the part, I prefer to travel comfortably." Belle said as she lifted the familiar fabric of her blue dress and got into the carriage. "Oh you're a princess too, of this kingdom I suppose? I am from a beautiful kingdom in France, I came here to return some books I borrowed." Belle closed the door behind her and the carriage began to move.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked when he had opened the small window into the carriage.

"Oh, France!" Ariel exclaimed in recognition. "I've heard such wonderful things about France. Like how romantic and lovely it is.." Ariel had wanted to go visit France for a long time, perhaps on a trip with Eric.

"The deli up ahead, please," she told the carriage driver. "It isn't too far." She folded her hands on her lap and turned to Belle as the carriage began to move. "What books do you have?" she asked curiously with a smile.

"Oh yes it is quite beautiful, but so is your kingdom! I love the smell of the ocean in the air!" Belle said taking a deep breath. She would have to walk along the beach before she returned home.

Belle smiled shyly when Ariel asked about her books, most people thought she was too much of a book worm. "Oh well this one is about a sailor and his adventures at sea" She said, lifting the blue book at the top of the small stack. "And this one is about a mermaid, it is my new favorite!" Belle exclaimed as she showed Ariel the green book. "This last one is just about different kinds of fish, it was actually quite interesting." she said, showing her the golden book then setting them back down on the seat.

They must have arrived at the deli because the coach came to a stop, she was right, it wasn't that far. The driver stepped down and opened the door for the princesses.

Ariel raised her eyebrows slightly when Belle told her about the books. How strange it was that her books seemed to resemble… Well, resemble her life. But of course, she wouldn't mention that right now to Belle. Besides, she had just met her a few minutes ago. "I enjoy the sea life, too," she said simply with a smile. _I bet I've met every one of the fish in that book,_ she thought to herself while eyeing the green book.

When the carriage stopped, Ariel shook her head and blinked, snapping back to reality. "Thank you very much," she nodded to Belle's driver as she stepped out and hurried into the deli. She really hoped she wasn't too late.

"Yes, the library here has the best books about the sea, that's why I visit actually." Belle said before Ariel rushed into the deli. While she waited she thumbed through the book of fish, enjoying the pictures. She must have been looking at the book for awhile because before she knew it Ariel was back with the eggs. She set the book back down "I see you got your eggs!" Belle said, smiling warmly. She was glad that she had met this woman and was able to help. "It's a good thing we ran into each other before you got them, there would have been an awful mess if not!" She giggled lightly, thinking of how dreadful that would have been.

Ariel laughed along with Belle, thankfully clutching the eggs."Well, if I hadn't run into you, I probably would have run into someone else, either going there and returning back. Then I wouldn't have any eggs!" Now _that_ would have been terrible.

As the carriage began to move again, Ariel's foot began to tap, her anxiety of getting back to the castle quickly taking the best of her.

Belle giggled, oh she could just imagine. "Yes well, all that has been avoided and we might just get you back to your castle in time." Belle smiled, looking out the carriage window. It was quite lovely, much different from her home, but beautiful all the same.

"It's lovely here, you are very lucky to have such a beautiful home. Have you lived here all your life?" She asked curiously, turning her attention back to Ariel.

"Thank you," she said, turning to look at Belle. But then she hesitated. "Well, I, um, I guess you could say that.." she said tentatively. "I've… known this place for quite some time." She glanced out the window again, biting her lip nervously as she watched the waves sparkle from the sunlight.

Belle noticed that her question had made Ariel uncomfortable and was instantly sorry that she had been pushy. "Oh dear, excuse me, I didn't mean to pry." she said, blushing. Belle was always too curious for her own good, she would be sure to mind her manners for the rest of the trip with Ariel.

She too looked out the window and she could just make out a castle not too far away. It was quite different from her castle, but it was beautiful and she loved that it was right on the beach. They must have a lovely view from inside the castle, she thought.

"No, no, don't be sorry," Ariel said reassuringly. "It's just complicated, that's all." She smiled at her. Well, complicated might be an understatement, but Ariel simply dismissed it.

The redhead noticed Belle looking at her castle as well as the carriage approached it. "So," she started, "What's it like in France? It must be fantastic!" She couldn't mask the giddiness in her voice.

She was relieved that Ariel wasn't insulted, and when she asked about France Belle gave Ariel a dimpled smile. "Oh it's lovely, I grew up in a small town but the castle I live in is surrounded by a beautiful forest. And the snow covers everything in the winter, the trees, the grass, oh it looks magical." She could just imagine her castle blanketed in snow.

"Oh, that must be amazing!" Ariel exclaimed, her blue eyes lighting up in awe. "We don't really get a lot of snow here, being so close to the beach and all." Despite her great love for the sea, Ariel did wish she was able to experience snow more often. Eric had shown it to her once a few years ago, when they were visiting another kingdom. The princess remembered it was cold, and when pressed together it hardened into balls.

As she thought, she felt the carriage come to a stop, and she glanced out the window to see her castle.

When the carriage stopped Ariel looked out the window, she must be glad to be back, Belle thought. The driver stepped down and opened the door for the two princesses, holding a hand out to help them step down. Belle waited for Ariel to get out before she too stepped down. Belle stayed were she was, she didn't want to be rude follow Ariel into her home, She was a busy woman, plus Belle hadn't technically been invited in.

Ariel exhaled happily as she stepped down from the carriage, nodding to the driver in gratitude. She glanced up at the castle briefly before turning back to face Belle. Pointing her thumb behind her, she asked casually, "Did you.. want to come in? I'm sure that Carlotta could always use an extra hand with baking." She smiled. _That is, if Carlotta even allows me to help her._

Belle smiled "Oh as long as it wouldn't be any trouble. I would love to help!" she gave a dimpled smile to Ariel and then closed the carriage door behind her. She walked over to Ariel's side and looked up at the castle. It was beautiful, she was glad that she was getting the chance to see the inside.

Ariel returned the grin, then turned and headed to the large wooden doors as her now-dry curls bounced with her steps. With a heavy sigh, she pushed against the heavy doors, breathing with relief once she finally got them open. After closing them behind Belle, she started walking towards the kitchen.

"Carlotta?" she called to the maid. "I have those eggs you needed! Aaandd.. I brought someone to help!"

Belle let Ariel lead the way as she looked around, when they entered the castle she paused to look around inside, it was quite elegant, but had a homey feel to it. "You have a lovely home Ariel." She said smiling at the redhead. Soon after Ariel called for 'Carlotta' a flustered looking plump woman with her dark hair tied back came in. She looked relieved at the sight of Ariel and then noticed Belle. "Oh hello!" Belle said with a smile and a curtsy.

Carlotta welcomed Belle into the kitchen. Proudly, Ariel placed the eggs on the table and said to Carlotta, "See, Carlotta? It's not such a bad thing for me to help you out once in a while!"

At Carlotta's directions, Ariel went through the kitchen, gathering all the utensils needed for cooking. However, once the redhead finished setting all the supplies on the table, Carlotta suggested that she show Belle around the castle, maybe take her to the library upstairs. She wanted the dinner to be a surprise for the royal family. But maybe, she had just noticed all the books in Belle's hands.

Turning again to look at Belle, Ariel asked, "Would you want to go do that? Go see our library?"

Belle watched as Ariel gathered things from the kitchen, feeling slightly useless. When Ariel turned to her Belle couldn't help but smile. "Oh you have a library? I would love to see it, if it isn't too much trouble of course." Belle said excitedly; she could only imagine what the amazing library would look like. She followed Ariel as they went up the stairs; this castle really was lovely, and the decor was centered around the beach, which fit perfectly considering the castle was just inches away from the ocean.

"Wonderful!" Ariel clasped her hands together, pleased, as she walked back out into the foyer. "If you need anything, Carlotta, feel free to call us!" She took the banister as she began walking up the stairs, hoping the door to the library was unlocked.

Upon reaching the large wooden doors, Ariel grabbed the handles with both hands and pushed, relieved to discover that the doors weren't locked. The doors creaked out, revealing the many, many books filling the bookshelves that lined the walls. The sun shone through the large window in the center of the room.

Belle stepped inside the library, pausing to look around her, there were so many books! It was quite cheery in the library as well, not dark and dreary like some she had seen. She wandered over to one of thee shelves, running her fingers along the spins of a few, reading their titles. "You have quite the collection Ariel." she said, still looking at the books. She pulled one out at random, opening to the first page and began reading a small portion.

"Thank you," Ariel smiled warmly, allowing Belle to explore as she herself scanned the bookshelves. Ariel loved reading, she really did, but it wasn't something she got to do often. As much as she liked books, she was more interested in the sea, being outside on the beach and treading in the ocean.

A rose-colored book caught her eye, and she pulled it out gently, blowing some dust off the cover. "This is one of my favorites," she said vaguely as she headed to one of the love seats in the library. "It's called 'Beauty and the Beast.'"

Belle perked up at the title of the book Ariel had picked "Oh? What is it about?" Belle asked as she headed towards the princess. Belle looked curiously over the redhead's shoulder, noticing the rose on the spine of the book. _Oh dear…that couldn't be a book about us could it? My name does mean beauty, and Adam was..well, a beast. And that rose!_ Her thoughts raced, how could someone write a book without her knowing? _I'm just being silly_ , she pushed the thoughts from her mind.

The redhead mindlessly flipped through the pages, pausing occasionally when she came across the pictures. Casually she said, "Well, I read it a while ago, but from what I remember, it was about this young girl who wandered into an enchanted castle one night. Basically, she taught the beast who lived there how to love, and broke the spell." Ariel sighed soapily. "It's so romantic, really."

Belle's cheeks flushed "Can I see that?" she asked urgently. When Ariel handed her the book Belle flipped through the pages. Her eyes growing wider with each word she read. This book really was about her meeting her husband! But at least from what she could tell it was accurate, the writer had told their story well.

Ariel was confused, sensing Belle's tense body language. "Is… Is everything okay?" she said hesitantly, unsure why the princess seemed so different all of a sudden.

 _I didn't say anything wrong, did I?_ Ariel bit her finger anxiously, watching Belle closely as she flipped quickly through the book.

Belle shook her head, bringer herself back to reality "Oh…um yes im fine. It's just this book, well it's very familiar…"Belle said training off as she read a few more words. "What about the castle staff, does it have anything about them in here?" the princess asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Um, well, if I remember correctly, they were enchanted. They were all turned into.." She paused, unable to remember the exact story. Placing a finger on her lips, she said, "Hm. I.. Well, I can't remember!"

"Teapot, candlestick, clock…"she whispered to herself, training off again as she tried to find any mention of the staff. She wanted to know if they had gotten that detail right. "Is there a villain in this story?" she asked, turning back to Ariel, though her mind was still wandering, thinking of how someone could write a book about her story.

The redhead nodded. "Yes, there is." She thought for a moment, before adding, "I can't remember his name, but he was a brute. Obnoxious man, he wanted to kill the beast." She rolled her eyes.

"Belle, why does it seem that you're very concerned with this story?" Ariel asked.

Belle closed the book and turned back to Ariel, setting it down on the table. "His name was Gaston, I know this because this is a story about my life. I'm the beauty and Adam was the beast. I know it may be hard to believe but this is a true story." Belle said, worried that she might sound crazy. She _must_ sound crazy.

Ariel said nothing, but sat there in shock, her lips parting open as she gasped. She raised her eyebrows. "It's.. It's about you!?" she asked incredulously. She carefully took the book from Belle's hands.

Belle's life had been turned into a story… Does that mean Ariel's might've, too?

Belle sighed "Yes, I had no idea that someone had written about us, that is why I was so shocked. It is good to know that you like our story though." Belle said with a smile. "From what I can tell the book seems pretty accurate, though I'm sure there are a few differences." she thought, surely the author couldn't have known _everything_ about what had happened.

"That's so strange, though," the redhead commented. "If you didn't know about this… Then how did the author find out about _everything_?" She shuddered, a chill running slowly down her spine.

Belle shook her head "I don't know, perhaps when I return home I'll ask around. It is quite eerie isn't it? Surely they couldn't have gotten every detail correct, unless it is someone in the castle…" she said thoughtfully. It's not that she minded that there was a story about them, it was only that she hadn't known.

"Yes, it is a bit strange," Ariel agreed, looking at the book curiously, her red brows furrowed together in thought. "Maybe your husband told someone your story, then?" she offered, biting a lip. "I'm sure no one was in the castle, that would be ridiculous. And surely he would know, if someone was. If he, um.." she paused, feeling a bit awkward. "..If he really was.. you know.."

Belle nodded and smiled awkwardly "Oh I'm sure, he must have told someone. That has to be it." she said, more to herself than to Ariel. "Anyways, it's good to know that you don't, well, you don't find our story crazy." she said a little shyly. Belle always figured that if she were to tell her story to anyone they would think her mad, not that she cared much for what others thought.

"No, no, not at all!" Ariel shrugged casually. "The whole concept of a… physical change really isn't something new to us." She bit her lip. "It's a wonderful story, by the way," she smiled and winked, "and very romantic."

Belle blushed "Oh, thank you, I like to think so." she cleared her throat and willed her cheeks to return to normal. "Oh i'm sure there is an equally romantic story behind you and your prince." she said playfully.

Ariel chuckled, now feeling herself blush. "Like you, I like to think so," she giggled. "It's quite a long story, though, that's for sure.." she trailed off.

Belle smiled "Oh yes, I understand. My story would take quite awhile to tell. I mean, look at the size of this book." she said with a giggle.

Ariel giggled in return. "Yes, and it's.. Um, it's a wonderful story," she smiled awkwardly. She now felt strange, like she was invading in Belle's privacy. How odd does that sound? Ariel knew the whole love story of a princess she just met.

"Well," the redhead started, changing the topic as she laid the book to the side. "Maybe we should go see how Carlotta's doing."

She followed the other princess back out of the library and down the stairs to the kitchen. Carlotta was the only one in the kitchen, humming a lovely tune while she rolled some dough out on the counter.

Ariel walked into the kitchen to find Carlotta, her apron covered in flour. She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling before walking over to the maid. "So far so good, it seems," she smiled at her, before noticing the sunset that was descending under the beach.

The redhead turned to Belle, indicating the sunset. "It seems to be getting late. Do you think you need to go back home? Or are you staying here for a while?"

"Oh dear, yes I suppose I should be on my way, I still have to return those books to the library." she said as she looked out at the sunset, not wanting to take her eyes off the bright colors around the descending sun.

The princess nodded in understanding, giving her a warm smile. "Well, I had a wonderful time today. It was so great meeting another princess. And we have similar interests." She gave a light chuckle before heading out of the kitchen.

As they walked out, Ariel added, turning again to face Belle, "Oh, and sorry again.. About falling over you." She giggled, feeling herself blush.

Belle tore her eyes from the sky and turned to Ariel "Yes, thank you for showing me you beautiful home! We will have to do this again sometime! Maybe you could come visit me?" she suggested. "Oh no worries Ariel, I'm glad that we ran into each other. " she said, nudging the redhead playfully.

Ariel smiled. "I would absolutely love that. Like I said, I've heard such fantastic things about France, I would love to come see it."

The redhead opened the door as a warm gust of wind greeted them, blowing her red locks back behind her shoulders. Belle's coach was waiting on the cobbled street that was glistening from the reflection of the moon. Ariel walked Belle to her coach and, after giving a final hug goodbye, waved as the buggy began to drive away. Once out of sight, Ariel turned back to the castle, admiring how the lights made the castle look even prettier than it did during the day. _Now to go help Carlotta before Eric gets home._


End file.
